pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Deleted Scenes
Episode 3 Deleted Scene This scene occurs after the scene with Dub in the tower. Iris is seen, riding in Ketches. Ketches makes conversation, asking him if he thinks Cube came across Pentellow, his girlfriend. Iris agrees, and tells the sailboat that knowing her, would have asked him to help find Pyrare. Ketches then initiates a game of ‘I Spy’ to make the search easier. Later, Pentellow is seen walking with Cube and the other heroes. Pentellow spots Gold and gets his attention. He turns around, angry as always, and notices Cube and Cyan, asking if they are new. Pentellow tells him they are, and motions for Cube to come closer. She introduces him, and to Tsavorite’s delight, he flies around happily and pulls everyone close to each other, glad that hero and caretakers alike are reunited. (However, Gold is very upset.) Suddenly a giant pink hexagon whizzes by towards the caretakers, surprising everyone. Gold and Tsavorite manage to save Cube and Pentellow respectively right before impact. Trivia * Gold appears earlier than intended, since he is supposed to appear in Episode 4. * Gold’s dialogue sound effect sounds different, ressembling a lower pitch version of Tsavorite’s. * The pink hexagon thrown likely belongs to Hexacrigon. If so, this means she (and likely the rest of Chipzel) appears early as well. * This scene contains the first in-universe mention of Iris and Pentellow’s romantic relationship. Episode 6 deleted cold open Iris wakes up, hands tied to what is presumably the ceiling, in what looks like a dungeon, with Pentellow unconscious next to him. A corrupted Commando Circumsphere turns his head towards Iris and informs Cintagram, who comes out and reveals himself to be the corrupted version of Cintagon. Cintagram then assumes Iris' name is Cyrus. Iris is so unhappy with this that he proceeds to call Cintagram an ignoramus. He then asks, presumably in a very hostile tone, about Cube's whereabouts. Cintagram replies that they have the cyan caretaker captured, and that "hE iS sUFerRiNg!". Cintagram and Circumcannon leave to check on Cube. Iris looks down, dejectedly, upset that all three of his companions needed saving. Suddenly he hears pair familiar voices. It’s Tsavorite and Orange. After being called a grape by his own hero, Iris responds happily by calling Orange a grapefruit. Cyan then emerges from Iris’ cloak, reminding everyone of his presence. Iris asks the heroes if they can help him and Pentellow escape, to which they all say "yes" with an excited vigor. Episode 6 deleted scene 2 A second preview was released for episode 6, however this scene has been removed with the others. Iris, holding an unconscious Pentellow, turns a corner and looks around. There are many flowers in a room, standing idly, likely waiting for commands from Dub. Iris asks why there are so many, and Tsavorite proposes to attack them. Iris refuses, not wanting to set off Cintagram and Circumcannon, and sneaks past the flowers instead. They come across a window, behind it is Cintagram, Circumcannon, and Cube. Cintagram, impatient, asks how long the virus would take. Circumcannon reminds him that Cube is a caretaker and it would be a while. The latter distracts himself from holding back the corruption to warn them that they wouldn’t get away with what they were doing, but he suddenly loses and regains control again, with Cubic finishing Cube's sentence for him. The two corrupts continue to taunt the suffering caretaker, while Iris notices the key that Cintagram is holding to unlock the door. Iris begins mapping out a battle plan when Pentellow wakes up. He tells his “Lemon Pie” what happened before he was knocked out. Pentellow tells Iris that Circumsphere suddenly got re-corrupted and knocked her out right after Pyrare and Gold left. Iris tells her that he didn’t see them after encountering Ajaceare and George, and asks her where they would be. Possible deleted scene 3? Screenshots of Pyrare and Gold near the abyss once existed, however this scene may not have been completed before the deletion of the episode.